codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kadic Academy
Kadic Junior High School, also known as Kadic Academy, is a combined junior high and high school located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, in France. It is heavily based on Collège (junior high school) or Lycée (high school) Lakanal, a real school in Sceaux. The name "Kadic" is a tribute to the American novelist, Philip Kindred Dick - also known as Philip K. Dick, which sounds similar to Kadic. Kadic Academy is where Lyoko Warriors attend school, as well as a multitude of other characters in the show, and it is the main setting to the show, other than the Factory. The school was built in the early 1900s, as stated in the episode Is Anybody Out There?, though the novels claim the school was actually built in 1873. It is possible that Kadic is a private establishment especially for children of the wealthy, hinted at by Ulrich's father when he tells Ulrich not to forget who is paying for his education. Kadic is made up of various buildings, most of them connected to one another, others not. These buildings include the Dormitory Building, the Science Building, the Cafeteria, Administrative Building, and various other locations. Kadic also has a Park, a Track and a Recreation Room (opened in Wreck Room) for the students in their free time. Kadic is a boarding school, and therefore the students live there, though a small number of local students, including Yumi, commute to it as if it were a normal school. Classes occur 6 days a week, according to Ulrich, and there are no classes on holidays or Sundays. Students are allowed to leave the grounds with permission. The Sewers connect it to the Factory. There are various entrances to the Sewers as well, though the one in the Park is the most used. There is also a tunnel from the Gym. The school is also racially and culturally diverse, containing many people who are French-African or those of Japanese, Chinese, German, and Indian origin. The school hosts runs a number of clubs, ranging from the Pencak Silat classes taken by Ulrich and Yumi (and taught by Jim) to the film club run by Pierre Chardin, of which Odd is a member. Other clubs include the photo club and the drama club. Kadic also has its own paper, dubbed the Kadic News, run by Milly and Tamiya. Jean-Pierre Delmas is the principal and Jim Morales is the campus supervisor, one of Mr. Delmas's advisers, perhaps a former student. Suzanne Hertz is the other adviser, in which she replaced Franz Hopper as science teacher after he mysteriously disappeared in 1994. Pictures Garage Kids Garagekids38|This scene got an homage in "Just in Time" Garagekids31 Garagekids37 Garagekids10 Garage Kids School.gif Seasons 1-4 and prequel Cold War The yard is deep in snow now image 1.png Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png Cold War The weather changes image 1.png Cold War Sneaky Delmas image 1.png Cold War No time for fun image 1.png Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png 179223 1233529455640 full.jpg|Student vandalism is an occasional problem 8 xana decides to break the school.png 7 the school psychologist.png Kadic.jpg Tumblr m5qqrkKZcI1r7qs82o1 500.png|It was attacked by a 50 foot whatever|link=Teddygodzilla Cafetetia.jpg Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png Déjà Vu Odd hides from Sissi image 1.png Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day return to the past image 1.png A Great Day Kadic monday image 1.png Just in Time Return to the Past Kadic image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png 3 odd falls asleep in class again.png Ulrich and Odd's dormitory.jpg|a dorm room within the school Jim has a major glitch.png 6 nurse's office.png|There is a nurse office 10 rosa figths off the rat army.png|the cafeteria had rats in one episode. Room oh room.jpg|Another one of the school's student's rooms Track.png Teddy tracks.gif Jeremy dorm.jpg 200px-Dormitory building.jpg Gym inside.jpg Gym outside.jpg Parc d.jpg|The school's garden shed Jimpainting2.JPG|more vandalism Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif College-dans-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg 2011-08-14 1400.png 2011-08-15 2118 001.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 114.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 252.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 170.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 142.jpg Evolution The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg IMG 20130107 212212.JPG CLE The Stalker Bunch.png CLE Chat.png CLE Gym Class odd.png Tumblr mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3 250.png Odd and Sam.png CLE Gym Class.png The Trap (Evolution) 2.jpg Location This is the school Kadic is based on, in relation to the factory. Sources Some information and the plan of the school were retrieved from Collège Kadic on CodeLyoko.Fr (accessed on 22/12/2011). ca:Kadic es:Kadic fi:Kadic fr:Kadic gl:Kadic it:Kadic pl:Kadic pt:Kadic ru:Кадик Category:Locations Category:Kadic Category:Garage Kids Category:Boulogne-Billancourt